1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate lift assemblies and more particularly to arrangements which permit a heavy tailgate which is hingedly attached to a utility trailer, to be raised and lowered with reduced effort due to the assistance of the lift assembly.
2. Prior Art
Utility trailers are common everywhere and are utilized to carry small equipment, construction goods and contractors implements. They consist of a flat bed with or without side rails or walls extending upwardly along the side to about 36 inches high. These utility trailers particularly have one or two sets of wheels and are pulled behind a large car or pickup truck. Utility trailers have a hinged gate or ramp at their rearward end to allow the loading and unloading of those supplies, goods or implements. Those gates or ramps are typically made of steel and have to be somewhat long to provide a relatively safe slope on which to load that trailer. Those gates therefore are typically also very heavy. Tailgate lift assemblies have been on the market and have been adapted to fit on to the beds or side rails of those utility trailers.
Examples of such add-on assemblies are shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,223, which prior art assemblies may utilize an expensive and foulable set of rollers on its distalmost end to guide a cable to the ramp or gate from the side rail arrangement on the utility trailer. Such roller assemblies are an expensive part of the assembly, they can be fouled by dirt, wear or by a lose cable and are susceptible to malfunction.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tailgate assist assembly which is easy to change, replace and utilize in an economical and safe manner.